Technical Field
Aspects disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for non-invasive measurement of physical properties of non-gaseous, free flowing matter in a vessel, and more particularly, determining the density, viscosity, volumetric flow, and shear resistance relating variables of the non-gaseous, free flowing matter.
Discussion
PCT Application No. PCT/US10/44292, titled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR MEASUREMENT OF PHYSICAL PROPERTIES OF FREE FLOWING MATERIALS IN VESSELS, filed Aug. 3, 2010, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a percussion method of measuring physical properties of non-gaseous materials within vessels. Some examples disclosed within PCT Application No. PCT/US10/44292 solve equations in real time. These equations include at least two variables that should be correctly identified as estimating variables. Further, these equations belong to the class of equations describing free flowing material motion in a most general way, much like Navier-Stokes and Burger's equations. Solving these equations numerically requires powerful computing apparatus, occupies substantial run time, and is based on special computing techniques (e.g., Globally convergent Broyden algorithm, Newton-Krylov algorithm, trust-region dogleg algorithm, Nonlinear Least Squares Levenberg-Marquardt method, Nonlinear Least Squares Gauss-Newton method) that could be unstable once applied to functions with a noticeable random component.